1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an information processing apparatus and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a technique that enables an information device to connect to a network through wireless communication to perform information processing. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-96495 discloses an electronic conferencing system including a conference server and a plurality of terminals, in which the terminals are connected to a network via access points through wireless communication.
In a case where, for example, application installed in a terminal for network connection establishes connection with a network through wireless communication via an access point, a profile describing settings for use by the application to connect the terminal to the network is typically installed in the terminal. When an instruction to disconnect the terminal from the network from a user or the like is accepted, the application disconnects the terminal from the network and requests basic software or the like (e.g., operating system (OS)) of the terminal to delete the profile. Consequently, the profile is deleted by the OS. An effective time that indicates a period of time during which the profile is effective, is specified in the profile. The application checks the effective time of the profile during when the terminal is connected to the network and, when the effective time has expired, the application deletes the profile and disconnects the terminal from the network.
However, in a state where the application is closed (not running), the function of managing the effective time is also undesirably stopped and, even after the effective time of the profile has expired, the profile remains without being deleted. As a result, a problem that the terminal that is to be disconnected from the network undesirably remains connected to the network. Therefore, sufficient network security cannot be ensured.